


Tangible (One-shot sequel to Tempest Within, Tempest Without

by stut_ter



Series: Tempest Within, Tempest Without [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stut_ter/pseuds/stut_ter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys reconnect as the storm peters out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangible (One-shot sequel to Tempest Within, Tempest Without

It takes two days for the power to come back on.

Two days of Kurt and Blaine talking endlessly, Kurt checking in with Isabelle, who assures him that he doesn’t need to come back in until Thursday, and playing an unimaginable amount of Uno, Skip-Bo, and Phase Ten.

It’s now Wednesday evening - 7 o’clock to be precise, and Kurt is changing into his pajamas after having showered. He’s also having a slight mental breakdown.

It is true that, when scorned, people have a tendency to pull back both physically and emotionally from the scorn-er. They get angry, skim through a myriad of reasons the person is at fault and then, alternately, why they themselves are at fault, only to settle on one of two things: either the person is worth the trouble of talking it through and making it work or…they’re not.

Having come to the conclusion that Blaine is, in fact, worth trying again for, it has been all too easy to fall back into the rhythm of Kurt-and-Blaine, finding new ways to talk to each other to be as honest about their feelings as possible, and laughing together like idiots while the power companies and state officials sort out what will happen with the city Kurt has come to love.

With this easiness, though, comes the very real aspect of love - romantic love - that Kurt had been so hesitant to engage in for the first six months of their relationship: sexual intimacy. Having experienced it now, and been without it with Blaine for so long, though, Kurt is starting to think he’s going to lose his mind. The need to be with Blaine in this way started creeping in since the the nights they broke down everything that had happened; building their relationship anew. And he needs Blaine. To touch Blaine and pour his own feelings into Blaine’s skin. To take the figurative concept of love and make it real and tangible between them.

Only…

Blaine had said that he didn’t want this until he “deserved” it. Until he was “good enough”. The idea burns in Kurt’s stomach and settles hard.

Blaine most definitely “deserves” anything and everything just by being Blaine, mistakes and all.

Kurt has not been able to broach the subject, though, and Blaine has pointedly kept them a foot apart in the bed since the first night. Apparently to make Kurt more comfortable.

Hence Kurt’s dilemma.

He’s wondering what to do about this, staring at his collection of pajama pants, when Blaine comes wandering into his bedroom.

“Kurt, I was wondering…if…” Blaine trails off, his eyes locked on Kurt’s body.

His very, very naked body.

Kurt would blush if just moments ago he hadn’t been trying to set up this very situation. He almost wants to thank Blaine for his serendipitous timing. He can’t, however, not when Blaine turns and starts to walk out the door again.

“Don’t go!” Kurt scrambles, his voice a little too high, his breath a little too short.

Blaine stops in the doorway, the curtains resettling just in front of his nose.

“But Kurt-” he begins before Kurt cuts him off.

“Shh, no, let me talk this time?” Kurt asks, closing the space between them quietly until he’s just behind Blaine, his lips close to Blaine’s left ear. “Okay?”

Blaine jumps a little and then leans back, his borrowed thin white t-shirt and lounge pants brushing softly against Kurt’s skin. He nods.

“I used to believe I didn’t deserve you,” Kurt begins, but stops as Blaine starts to turn in his arms. He holds fast and continues, feeling Blaine relax into his skin again. “But I know now that no matter what mistakes we’ve made, or what faults we believe we have…that doesn’t mean we don’t deserve each other. I deserve to be loved, to be missed, and mistakes to be made because of me just as much as you do. We’re human, Blaine. Both of us, and over the past three days we’ve been able to _be_. Be…alone together and just…emotionally stripped down for the first time, really. So many things are different now, but they are going to make us stronger; better. We’re growing, Blaine, and I want to keep growing with you, pains and all.”

He can feel Blaine’s body shaking, but whether it’s from tears or need he can’t tell. _It’s now or never_ … he tells himself as he drags his fingers down Blaine’s arms and stops at the hem of his shirt, gathering the fabric in his fingers and pulling up. Blaine lets him, raises his arms when the shirt is high enough, allows Kurt to pull it over his head, ruffling his still-damp hair. He doesn’t turn and doesn’t speak, just stands, shaking still, as Kurt’s fingers skim over his skin, pulling goosebumps from his flesh. He’s silent until Kurt catches his fingers, delicately but with purpose, over one small, tight nipple.

_”Kurt-”_

One little word and Kurt’s aching, the breathless tone of Blaine’s voice hanging in the air, challenging his patience. He grits his teeth and moves on, rocking his hips purposefully against Blaine’s ass.

 _"Do you feel me?"_ he whispers, mouth barely touching Blaine’s ear. Blaine moans, soft and short, a tiny _yes_ buried within.

 _"Will you let yourself deserve this, Blaine? Please?”_ Kurt rocks his hips back and then forward again as if to make his point. Blaine groans, lifting his hands up and then back, threading his fingers into Kurt’s hair.

_”God yes, Kurt, please.”_

It’s all the permission Kurt needs and he pulls the string of Blaine’s pants, tugging them loose and then letting them fall. Blaine lifts first one foot and then the other before kicking them away and then leans back against Kurt, his back flush with Kurt’s front.

Kurt draws in a breath as their skin slides together for the first time in months, his cock fitting snugly against Blaine’s ass, teasing at what could come.

He rocks against Blaine once more, fitting them together just right, pulling soft noises from each of them before speaking again.

“Can you feel how much I _want you_ , Blaine?” he asks and Blaine’s turning, capturing Kurt’s mouth. They move together, neither boy wanting to let go of the other as their mouths tangle and their bodies twine, almost tripping over each other in their haste to get to Kurt’s bed.

They continue this way in fits and starts, taking long moments to run hands over skin before rushing all over each other to touch, taste, and tease long-needed moans from mouths. One moment Blaine can’t stop staring at Kurt’s eyelashes, the skin where his ears meet his jaw, or the small space between his thumb and forefinger and the next he’s mouthing urgently at the base of Kurt’s cock, tugging softly at the soft hair there before taking Kurt into his mouth and making him yell out Blaine’s name.

It’s the best sound Blaine’s ever heard.

When they’re finally fit together, Kurt hard and slick inside of Blaine, his arms wrapped around Blaine’s knees and chest, it’s explosive. At first it’s frantic, like both of them feel the almost-strike of the bullet they dodged and neither one takes it for granted. Kurt winds Blaine up, bringing him close, closer and then slows, drawing Blaine tight to the knife’s edge and listening to him beg to come.

He can’t let him; won’t. Because tomorrow Kurt goes back to the shuffle of everyday life and the challenge of managing the pairing they have will be that much harder. So tonight he pours himself into Blaine’s pleasure - as well as his own - nurturing it, building it, and bringing them both blindingly close to the edge before rocking softly, torturously, and then starting again, building them both up.

The third time Kurt does this it feels like all he can breathe is Blaine, all he can hear, see, or taste is Blaine, Blaine, Blaine and that’s what holds him there, rocking steadily into his beautiful boyfriend and telling him to _come, come now_ before he can’t take it anymore.

He does and Kurt lets go, coming hard and fast into the condom as Blaine streaks them both and repeats Kurt’s name out loud, over and over, letting Kurt know exactly who he belongs with.

***

Later, after the mess has been cleaned, giddy laughter of release has been sprung, and sheets have been changed they slip between clean cotton and hold each other close. Whispered _I love yous_ and hummed acknowledgement of content tell the story of soft fingertips over skin and tongue slipping against tongue as they drift off to sleep again.

The new path begins tomorrow. Tonight, though, they rest.


End file.
